the new friendship
by lunacat19
Summary: how will luna keep hiding her powers from her friends and what will pain do to uncover her up...


**episode 04 : the new friendship**

everyone at the center doing what they do best, lioness was redecorating her room, luna :"hi, need help?" lioness :"no...hey king, could you carry these boxes for me?" luna looks at her sadly then she goes to shark who was playing video games :"hi, need an oppenent?" shark :"sure, come on in" the two play for a while, shark :"wow !! your companion has awesome powers, i wish they were real" luna :"what? really?...super powers, like throwing flames from your hands or water...or moving objects?" shark :"yeah, imagine someone with these powers, it'll be just like video games !!" luna :"wow, you have a large imagination...won't that scare you?" shark :"of course not, it'll be great" luna :'alright, i'll see you later". then she heads it toward hawk who was cleaning the house :"work here never ends, i wish i had super powers, i would of finished so quickly..." luna(surprised) :"what??" then she goes outside where she finds king emptying some boxes :"they're so heavy...i wish i was superman...i would of carried them with one hand" luna(surprised) :"i don't know anything...i don't know..." king :"hein?" then she runs toward axel's room and locks the door :"i can"t believe you told them !! you promissed me to keep the secret..." axel :"relax, i didn"t tell anyone, what happened?" luna :"everyone is talking about super powers... superman..and fire balls..." axel :"relax, i didn't understand a thing" luna :"are you sure you didn't tell anyone?" axel :"i didn't, believe me" luna :"am sorry..." suddenly, the alarm set is on, the team goes to where the problem is, they find pain stealing the lastest lee's inventions : a robot army, so everyone starts fighting, after a while, pain catches lioness and hangs her upside down on a large amount of lava, pain :"so ayino, show us what you can do" luna :"pain stop it, leave her alone !!" then pain starts puting her lower and lower, lioness :"help me !!" axel tries to come closer to him but pain :"i'de recommand you not to, or i'll drop her" luna :"alright, you're starting to piss me off really..." then she lifts lioness with her mind power and puts her down, then she throws robots at pain and spider so they run away.

shark :"wooooooooow !! what was that??" hawk :"is this a dream or what?" king :"you have super powers??" lioness looks at her surprised, luna :"am sorry" and she speeds toward her motorbike and runs away, axel :"luna, wait ...". she heads it to the center directly to her room where she grabs her stuff and puts them in a bag, suddenly, the team appears fastly, axel :"luna, what's wrong?" hawk :"why didn't you tell us about this before?" luna :"don't you see me as a freak? don't i scare you??" shark :"you're kiding, your powers are awesome !!" king :"what's wrong whith that? you're special not a freak" luna :"really what you're saying?...you're not upset from me or scared?" hawk :"of course not, we love you the way you are" luna :"you were right lioness, this is what i was hidding from you, you have a strong gats, am sorry" lioness :"no, am the one who should be sorry, i shouldn't of treat you the way i did, am sorry...you saved my life" axel :"see, i told you they'll understand" hawk :"you knew from the begining??" axel :"hehe...yes" king :"alright then, everything ended just well, who wants some lunch?" shark :"hey luna, could you pass me those chips on the table with your powers?" king :"shark !! be polite !" everyone laughing, luna :"you really are awesome friends" lioness :"hey luna, is the invitation to the mall still open?" luna :"yes, sure !!" hawk :"what about me?" luna :"maybe some other time" shark :"yeah handsome...hehe" hawk :"huh, unlike you, i do have some taste" axel :"if looking into the mirror a lot is taste...then you're right...hehe" hawk :"you're jalous of me...huh" axel (looking at luna and lioness who were walking out) :"it's a new friendship" king :"yeah, hope it lasts".

meanwhile at pain's center, spider :"hey boss, you knew about luna's powers right? then why did you confront her knowing that you're gonna lose?" pain :"that girl has amazing powers, now that her friends know about it, she'll be using it constantly and i'll get the chance to take it away from her...soon, her power will be mine...hahaha".


End file.
